To Be Given A Chance
by El-Jay92
Summary: A story of progression and defiance, Sakura is forced to recognise her flaws in order to overcome them. Along the way, she discovers that some things cannot be avoided; love the least of all.
1. Hope and Change

Hey guys,

So another story; I seem to have gotten a bit eager but I promise to also update my others. I love this pairing and Hayate's character. I was shattered when he died so early, he was such an intriguing character. I thought it would be interested to explore what would happen if he had lived. Again, I am still new to this so comments or advice are always appreciated.

The basic premise is that Hayate did not die whilst the invasion occurred as per canon except for this. I imagine Hayate at 23 years old, although according to cannon he would be 27. He's already been killed off; it seems a bit harsh to age him now he's back.

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto and am not profiting of this.

A story of progression and defiance, Sakura is forced to recognise her flaws in order to overcome them. Along the way, she discovers that some things cannot be avoided; love the least of all.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Hope and Change**

Two years. Sakura sighed wistfully as she took a brief respite from filing Tsunade-shishou's papers. At a young age the konuichi had desperately invested herself in studying medical ninjutsu. Now, as the Hokage's apprentice, she had surpassed even the high standards her role implied. Well, mostly. She was a more than adept medical ninja, splitting her time between the Konoha hospital, training and assisting Tsunade with the day to day paperwork of the village. Now nearly sixteen, her success had steadily been recognised throughout Konoha which was typified in her recent promotion to co-head of the hospital. Sakura had become almost indispensible to the daily running of the village.

"Particularly when it came to dealing with Shishou's volumes of paperwork" she mumbled to herself as she sorted through report after report. Sakura only dealt with the lower ranked, day-to-day operations but it gave her important knowledge of the village.

She had matured from the foolish girl who was blinded by a misplaced love for her teammate. Overcoming her childhood infatuation for Sasuke, she allowed herself to love him only as a missing teammate. It had taken time though and a part of her wondered if most shinobi still remembered her as the girl pining after a traitor. Sakura sought to rectify this, diving headlong into her work, desperate to prove her worth.

Yet, she was still weak, still flailing behind her renowned teammates- Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. The Uchiha had steadily gained a reputation as a renowned missing-nin. Naruto also left on a training mission with the erstwhile Sennin Jiraiya steadily becoming stronger and stronger. Soon after their departure, Kakashi had retreated into an unrelenting amount of missions; she had not seen him for months and suspected that he had all but forgot about the last member of Team Seven.

It was this harsh truth that drove Sakura to succeed in becoming a renowned medic nin. She was desperate to prove her worth to the village. She had succeeded; the reputation of the Hokage's apprentice had grown considerably although her identity was relatively unknown. Sakura was not sure if this was a mere coincidence or a means of protecting her from any potential threats. In reality, she assumed it was partly because she was restricted to the village. It had been thought that she was not strong enough to be a reliable field medic, and as she progressed the stigma remained causing her to be continually overlooked for missions. Tsunade was aware of her improvement but it was hard finding a team willing to accept what they assumed was a sub-par konuichi. It was ridiculous; she was one of the most talented medics in a village that was short of capable healers.

Although, and perhaps ironically, it was this confinement that allowed her to make her most significant discovery; a means of treating patients with chronic lung illness. The jutsu was a variation of the Tsunade's own Creation Rebirth allowing the regeneration of tissue and cells, focussing on a particular area of the body. It was a simplified version of Tsunade's creation, requiring another to focus chakra in that particular area through a temporary seal. The seal was small, almost undetectable and showed both Sakura's precise chakra control and her inclination towards high level Fūinjutsu techniques. Although in its trial stage, it was already a carefully guarded technique with only Sakura and Tsunade knowing how to perform it. It is a difficult jutsu, requiring incredibly precise chakra control which acted to limit its use to a few select shinobi. Such a discovery had the potential to greatly impact upon the ninja ranks with its ability to regularly and reliably heal serious illnesses. It was a great achievement for both Sakura and the village.

It was this discovery that provided the opportunity Sakura had been waiting for. The treatment was still in its trial period and although it had offered great results she was responsible for monitoring any ninja when they were called out on a mission. Tomorrow she would leave on her first mission in years, fulfilling the role as the team's medic whilst monitoring her patient Gekkō Hayate.

This mission was incredibly important for both her professional career and her patient's. If Hayate's lung condition was contained by the treatment then his active status would be permanently re-instated whilst Sakura could gain critical acclaim for her innovation. She would also begin the necessary steps to becoming a well-rounded konuichi. Sakura admired the Fifth Hokage and wanted to emulate her, recognising her ability to save countless lives during missions whilst providing quality offensive support. Sakura knew she had the potential; she just had to prove it to others.

It was a relatively simple scroll retrieval mission near the border of the Land of Wind. It was a missive from the Kazekage, detailing proposed trade agreements for the coming year. It was important but not incredibly so. She was to meet the team at first light the next morning at the village gates. Tsunade had failed to mention who else was on the team, only not to be late and, with a gleam in her eye, the Hokage told her to "surprise a few people, to prove herself". Sakura appreciated the confidence and praise from her sometimes gruff mentor.

Although he was her patient, Sakura did not know a lot about Gekkō Hayate. From his file, he was an incredibly promising ninja- a Tokubetsu Jonin specialising in weapons. He had completed high ranking missions and had been recommended for ANBU before his illness forced him into retirement. Hayate had been the first to volunteer for her trial, willing to try anything to return to his duty of protecting the village. As her patient he was always polite and surprisingly positive. She had heard rumours a few months ago about a very public break up with his then girlfriend Yūgao Uzuki. It was seen as a shock to everyone, the relatively private couple seemed to be going well.

"Rarely is anything as it seems" Sakura muttered to herself. She never broached the subject with Hayate; it hardly seemed any of her business but she had often wondered what brought about the break-up.

Sakura quickly finished reviewing the various mission reports that littered Tsunade's desk. She adeptly divided the files; those that needed to be reviewed by Tsunade due to an unexpected circumstance or problem that arose in the mission and those that were to be filed. After this, Sakura began looking up rosters for future missions and reviewing reports from the hospital.

It was dark when she was finally interrupted from her work; Tsunade rushed into her office followed by a hassled looking Shizune.

"Sakura" Tsunade began "what are you doing here this late, didn't you only finish your shift at the hospital this morning?"

"Yes Shishou, but I didn't have a lot to do and figured that I should be useful and help organise your desk" Sakura replied with a steady smile. It was times like this that she knew how much her mentor cared for her.

Shizune grinned gratefully from behind the Hokage "Thanks Sakura, we were busy at the hospital; an ANBU team came in just an hour ago. The injuries were all minor but time consuming to repair."

"I'm glad" Sakura said, stifling a yawn "I think I better head home now, I will see you when I return from my mission. If you hear from Naruto let him know where I am and tell him not to worry"

Sakura always passed on these messages to the Hokage, she knew it was unlikely that Naruto received them but Sakura knew it would mean a lot to him if he did.

She bowed to her Hokage and took her leave, beginning the walk to her apartment.

* * *

Konoha was quiet at this time of night; Sakura passed few people but received smiles from various ex-patients and their families. Sakura had grown to be well liked once people understood that her age did not detract from her ability.

She arrived at her modest one bedroom apartment; it was located in a quiet, mostly civilian district of Konoha. The building itself was old and worn but the room was clean. The rent was relatively cheap so it suited Sakura's needs. It had been her home for two years now; Sakura had left home soon after Naruto and Sasuke had left. Her parents had been killed in Sound's invasion of Konoha and Sakura could not afford to pay the mortgage of her family home.

The living room and kitchen were slightly dilapidated but Sakura had tried to improve upon the gloomy walls and finishes. The slightly peeling beige paint had been replaced with a very pale blue that caught the morning sun to brighten the rooms. Several small plants scattered the rooms, on surfaces and in corners. The furniture was mixed and matched- all bought from second hand shops- but was clean and bright. Sakura's favourite item was a hideously orange couch; it hadn't cost her anything and despite the unflattering colour was comfortable. She would never admit it, but the colour reminded her of the enjoyable moments of her genin team- endless meals at Ichiraku, Naruto's garish clothes, and their ill-fated attempts to look under Kakashi-sensei's mask.

Sakura glanced at the photo on her bedside table; it was her slightly faded picture of Team Seven. She looked at it until she drifted asleep; she would prove her worth to teammates and would not be left behind again.

* * *

The morning dawned clear and crisp. Sakura gathered her gear and headed to the gates. Her ninja attire had slightly changed since her last genin days. She now wore a sleeveless red zip-up top over a black midriff baring top that hid her chest bindings. The Haruno crest was still present on her back but remain partially hidden by her hair. She wore a pale skirt with large slits up the side. It barely reached mid thigh and revealed the slightly longer, black, skin hugging shorts beneath. Long black boots completed the picture whilst her short pink hair was tamed by her forehead protector in the same fashion as when she was younger. Her kunai pouch was strapped to her left leg and a katana strapped to her back.

The katana was a well kept secret. Tsunade recognised the need for Sakura to be able to defend herself if her chakra ran low and, as she was not adept at ninjutsu, suggested the blade as a useful weapon. Sakura had been reluctant at first but improved quickly as she began to appreciate the fluid movements of the weapon. Tsunade and Shizune had initially instructed her but neither was particularly strong with the weapon, each specialising in different areas. Sakura had quickly improved to be on a par to each but was quietly hoping to find another mentor to help her learn. Sakura had an above average grasp of the weapon but wanted to learn under a master, believing that the weapon could become a signature of hers. Tsunade had mentioned that she had someone in mind but that was a month ago.

She was early but wanted to be the first one at the gates. She hoped that meeting her teammates one at a time might be easier, less intimidating perhaps. Also, if Hayate arrived early she could give him a quick check up, the details of which she would use to monitor his progress throughout the mission. Tsunade requested that she write up a separate mission report specifying the success of the treatment.

She reached the gates nearly half an hour before the team was due to leave. Dropping her bag against the tree she stood quietly, taking in the surroundings. It was the middle of spring and the morning calm was only occasionally interrupted by the call of birds. The sun had just begun to warm the air and Sakura allowed herself to relax for a while.

Sakura soon sensed the approach of a chakra signal. She glanced towards to village to see Hayate approaching. He was dressed in jonin attire, black standard issue pants and the Konoha green flak jacket over a black shirt. His forehead protector was worn as a bandana over his longish, dark brown hair. As he came closer, Sakura assessed him critically; his almost black eyes held a glint that she hadn't yet seen, his complexion was healthy, he had gained considerable muscle tone and the darkness under his eyes was almost gone. Considerable progress had been made from when she first met him. Then, the restriction on his breathing had caused weight loss and his cough had worsened, becoming flecked with blood.

"Good morning Gekkō-san" Sakura smiled as she took a step towards him, "would you mind if I gave you a quick check-up before we leave."

"Morning Sakura-san, I hadn't forgotten my very detailed instructions so go ahead" Hayate replied easily.

Sakura blushed lightly at the comment, she supposed she had been a bit controlling about his first mission but she wanted to ensure that he would be alright. If anything went wrong it would be due to her treatment either failing or affecting his performance. She was a thorough medic and truly enjoyed her work so the last thing she wanted to happen was to be responsible for anything going wrong.

Sakura moved towards him, he had already unzipped his jacket to allow her to reach his chest. She placed her hands under his shirt to rest above his lungs, in order to monitor his breathing. He flinched slightly from the coolness of her hands, causing Sakura to frown and murmur a distracted apology. She closes her eyes, a habit she has developed to distant herself a bit from her patient. It could be unnerving to have someone intently watch you work.

Hayate watched her bite her lip in thought as she assessed his health. She is incredibly young for what she had achieved, he mused. She is an interesting person; forthright and confident about her work, Sakura was relatively shy otherwise. She was a series of contradictions; introspective but confident in herself, young but almost weary- as though she had been hardened by different events. Although, he could understand that, she had been through a lot with her genin team- the battle with Zabuza, a sensei who was not particularly interested in her and teammates that abandoned her.

He felt a flicker of chakra just before the rest of their team appeared, revealing Shiranui Genma and Hatake Kakashi. The former quickly took in the picture of the two ninja and quickly felt the need to make a suitably lewd comment. The latter remained preoccupied with his ever-present book.

"Now I know why you have been ill so long Gekkō, apparently there are perks to chronic illnesses." Genma said, studying Sakura. He could never resist an opportunity to tease his friends, smiling behind his senbon. Unfortunately, it caused Sakura to snap her hands away from Hayate, lowering her gaze to the grass.

"You're health is fine for the moment Gekkō-san" Sakura addressed Hayate. "I will continue to monitor you throughout the mission though, if you feel anything change let me know."

Hayate was about to reply but their interaction seemed to gain the attention of the aloof Copy nin. "Sakura-chan, I didn't realise you were the medic assigned to the team" he said, his eye crinkled in what Sakura assumed to be a smile. Apparently he wasn't aware that she had developed the technique.

"Kakashi... sensei" the greeting sounded awkward even to her, it had been so long since she had seen him she was unsure what to say "and you're on time" she continued, surprise etching her tone. Her shock must have caused that last one, she inwardly grimaced.

"Sorry sensei" she recovered quickly "it's been a while. I haven't seen you at the hospital."

Kakashi nodded thoughtfully, "Yes, that place is to be avoided. Maybe I'll have to visit more now you're there."

Sakura laughed; glad their time apart hadn't changed Kakashi. He was the same as ever, albeit on time for once.

Sakura hadn't thought she would be assigned to this team; it was one of the strongest in the village outside of the ANBU cells. She recalled from his files that Hayate had been recommended for the elite forces before his health decline. Maybe he was assigned this team to determine if he still had the potential for ANBU.

Sakura resigned herself to a tough mission. No doubt Kakashi would push them to complete it as quickly as possible to determine Hayate's, and to a lesser extent, abilities. Optimistically, she figured that if the treatment could stand this mission then it could be seen as a success. Also, if she did well, it would look good on her record whilst improving her reputation amongst the older shinobi.

Sakura resolved to prove herself in this mission. The team soon left the gates, taking to the trees at a quick pace, soon leaving behind Konoha.


	2. Tricks and Tales

**Chapter 2: Tricks and Tales**

The heavy tree canopy covered their movements whilst the midday sun dappled the branches and ground in a cool shade. A soothing breeze eased the fatigue of the journey and allowed the shinobi to advance quickly through the forest.

The four man squad moved in an arrow formation the trademark slouch of Kakashi defying the swift pace, Sakura agilely moved immediately behind him with a relaxed Genma and Hayate flanking her.

Sakura had been mildly insulted by Kakashi's quick move to make sure she was well protected.

She grudgingly acknowledged the sense of safe guarding the team's medic but couldn't help see it as a slight against her skills. The kunoichi sighed and shook her head, quickly dismissing those thoughts- she trusted Kakashi's judgements whole heartedly. Maybe she was overreacting.

The squad quickly whipped though the trees, darting through the foliage at a relentless pace. Sakura assumed that they were travelling at a rate close to typical ANBU speeds- she supposed that despite the simple mission, Kakashi was under instructions to test Hayate. Sakura was a slightly unwilling member in this assessment; she idly wondered what other tests Kakashi had devised for the unsuspecting team.

Her experience with her unconventional genin sensei caused Sakura to suspect that this mission would not be the simple scroll delivery initially promised. The young kunoichi visibly straightened, brushing a stray wisp of pink hair aside, she realised that if she completed her part of the mission successfully she might be able to insist on becoming an active member of Konoha's derelict medic corps.

Generally, the journey to Wind's closest border would take a little under three days. Sakura guessed they would make it comfortably in a day and a half. The pinkette was coping reasonably well with fast pace though and was proud that her training efforts were showing. She was immensely grateful to her shishou for insisting on stamina and conditioning training.

Sakura had kept an avid eye on her charge- constantly assessing him from the corner of her eye to carefully check his progress as the mission continued. So far, it was almost impossible to guess that he had once suffered from such a debilitating illness. A ghost of a smile flitted across her face- healing Hayate had reaffirmed her decision to become a medic. Sakura was finally able to apply her skills to help others and give to the team.

Unfortunately, Sakura's intense scrutiny of Hayate caused to misstep on a branch, the dead limb of the ancient tree giving under the force of the kunoichi's step. Sakura reflexively, although inelegantly, moved to a sturdier branch. Inwardly Sakura cursed, so far she had failed to obtain the natural grace common to kunoichi, rather she was constantly plagued with an awkward flailing of limbs. Tsunade had idly commented one day that she would likely mature more elegantly but today was defiantly not that day. Unluckily for Sakura, her slip didn't go unnoticed by either of the nin at her side.

Sakura reluctantly glanced at her teammates.

"Haruno-san." Hayate laughed softly. "I am not going to collapse anytime soon, I promise you can check me as wish when we stop for a break next."

Sakura stifled a blush, feeling slightly disappointed- trust her to attract attention for tripping and not anything to be particularly proud of. She would hold Hayate to his agreement though, she thought grimly.

She had prepared for him to more obstinate when he was on a mission reasoning that being around teammates may lead to an unfortunate stoic streak in her otherwise polite patient. From her current observations though, he remained his normal polite self- a welcome change for Sakura. Even when restricted to the hospital Sakura was often faced with ninja unwilling to appear anything other the epitome of a stoic warrior in front of their fellow shinobi.

Genma seemed unable to resist interrupting the exchange, quickly adding his take on the situation.

"You seem eager Hayate, you wouldn't have an ulterior motive with our young medic would you?" he asked blithely. The teasing smirk not quite concealed by his senbon suggested the harmless nature of the comment.

Hayate quickly replied, not willing to let that comment go.

"Never Genma, I was under the impression that it was you Tsunade sent through the window of the Hokage tower for flirting with the under-age nurses" he finished, slightly smug.

"That was a misunderstanding" Genma replied indignantly, removing his senbon from his mouth which Sakura supposed signified his sudden seriousness. "Everyone just assumes the worst in me," he finished, with an exaggerated sigh.

Hayate smiled at Genma, agreeing that Konoha's notorious rumour mill may have exaggerated the situation. The younger nin shook his head wryly, he still didn't quite believe that the notorious flirt was as innocent as he claimed.

Hayate let the matter drop though as the Copy nin turned back to the squad behind him.

"We'll stop for the night soon, I just want to cover a bit more ground before sundown," he said nonchalantly before continuing at the same pace.

Sakura had observed the exchange quietly- not knowing whether she should be affronted by Hayate's easy dismissal of her. It wasn't that she was particularly interested in any sort of relationship at the moment but the comment wasn't exactly reassuring. Sakura like to think she had some sort of pride in herself, or that guys could be at least mildly attracted to her. She sighed; this mission would be trying enough without her own angst-ridden commentary, she thought sourly.

Sakura soon established a smooth rhythm again, her tired legs were aching but the stubborn medic refused to let it show. The squad soon fell into their earlier quiet as they continued to close in on the border of Wind.

* * *

The amount of daylight was dwindling as Kakashi signalled for the team to stop in a reasonable sized clearing.

Sakura had carefully noted the interaction between the other members of the squad and the captain- Kakashi, Sakura realised belatedly, was not officially the squad's taichou. She absently acknowledged her ex-sensei's renowned abilities in that other accomplished nin naturally deferred to him. The abilities of her current captain had always been either devastatingly obvious- in the brutal confrontation with Zabuza- or painfully absent- in his aloof mannerisms and _Icha Icha _obsession. Now, Sakura was hit with an almost nostalgic guilt- she recognised that her team did not appreciate their wayward sensei as they should have.

Camp was soon set up- the perimeter secured, sleeping mats unfurled, wood gathered and a small fire crackling in the dark. The night was not particularly cold but the fire staved off the chill in the air.

The team fell into a quiet silence- Kakashi was reading _Icha Icha Tactics_, or what Tsunade referred to as "Jiraiya's latest attempt to devastate classic literature", in the warm amber firelight as he lay propped up on his elbows. Genma sat relaxed against one of the large oak trees that surrounded the clearing. Hayate sat near the fire, basking in its warmth and occasionally fuelling the flames with gathered sticks and dried, leafy branches.

Sakura's eyes narrowed in an almost predatory fashion- it was the perfect time to thoroughly assess Hayate's condition now his body had cooled off. The time-lapse between the previous strenuous exercise would allow Sakura to find out her patient's recovery rate with the seal. The young medic quietly called out to Hayate.

Hayate smiled good-naturedly and removed his shirt, anticipating Sakura's request.

Sakura's gaze was purely professional she scooted closer to the shinobi.

"This shouldn't take long; I've been monitoring your chakra closely since we left the village and any problem should have been visible in changes in its fluctuation." Sakura spoke softly as a soothing green glow illuminated her palms she placed them over her patient's lungs.

She carefully examined Hayate's health, focussing on the previous fluid in the lungs and scar tissue that once lined the vital organs. Aspects of the scarring still existed but the seal had reduced it to the extent that it was barely detectable. Sakura was hopeful that in time the seal would resolve all the remaining damaged tissue. It was these symptoms of his illness that had signalled the end of his ninja career; however, Sakura was pleased to note that there were no signs of any recent damage to the sensitive tissue.

As her examination progressed Sakura could feel Hayate slowly relax. She allowed a small smile to grace her features- Sakura was often complimented for the soothing nature of her chakra. Tsunade had mentioned in passing that it was a perfect trait for a medic, and uncommon when combined with perfect chakra control. It reassured Sakura that her decision to become a medic had been worthwhile.

Before long, the jade green chakra softened and Sakura carefully removed her hands from her patient. "I can't detect anything wrong; you're lungs are in perfect order" she smiled brightly, thinking of the implications of her success. "Tsunade will be pleased if this continues".

Hayate smiled gratefully at the slight girl, "Thanks Sakura" he said softly.

The young kunoichi smiled absently, her eyebrows drawn together in concentration, apparently reviewing the information she gleaned from her patient. It was unlikely Sakura understood the thank you and it's significance; it was rare that a ninja in such dire condition was given a second opportunity. He doubted he would ever be able to convey how much this meant to him- particularly to the young medic before him.

"Just let me check the seal and you then I will leave you" she said, quickly moving to study the Fūinjutsu closely.

Sakura had purposefully refined the technique until she was able confine the necessary elements into a small, almost undetectable mark. It was an integral aspect of the design- its subtle nature preventing enemy nin from understanding its true importance. It could be easily dismissed as a tattoo- the small spiral only distinguished with seemingly haphazard ink strokes and designs. It appeared to be a more elaborate version of the ANBU tattoo that signified the elite ninja of Konoha.

Sakura carefully examined it for signs of fading or distortion that could show that the chakra was not flowing correctly through the jutsu. She lightly brushed her fingers across it before questioning her patient. "Is it irritating you at all?" she asked with a clinical curiosity, "It doesn't appear to be- there is no redness or swelling." Sakura continued, absently thinking aloud as she examined the seal.

Hayate confirmed Sakura's suspicions and the kunoichi continued her examination- asking various questions then inevitably answering them for the bemused nin.

Sakura was so absorbed in the seal that she failed to notice she had attracted the attention of her teammates.

Genma avidly watched the medic nin, taking particular interest in the healing chakra that intermittently enveloped her hands.

Such skilled medics were unusual on missions- even in Konoha.

Despite Tsunade's teachings and restructuring of the hospital, shinobi with the potential for higher level medical ninjutsu were difficult to find. This greatly limited the number of shinobi with the necessary aptitude for the training, let alone the amount of trained medic nins needed to create a fully functioning force. This lack of medics, whose healing abilities were vital to the maintenance of Konoha's renowned shinobi force, caused Tsunade to place careful measures to protect the abilities of any perspective field medics. Tsunade hoped that this would reduce the likelihood of medics being killed on missions- at the moment Konoha could not afford to lose them so easily.

Currently, there was not any medics part of the regular shinobi force- Shizune completed missions for ANBU when the presence of a medic was vital for success. Otherwise, the majority of nin had become either dabbled in the most basic of healing ninjutsu- to varying degrees of success- or, most commonly, dealt with their own with their own wounds. Sakura almost dreaded ANBU cells returning from extended missions- their wounds were both the most severe and the most creatively healed.

Successfully, some nin who specialise in chakra strings were inclined to devote a small amount of their chakra to stitch wounds together. It was a method Sakura encouraged; it was, in theory, the solution that most closely mimicked hospital procedure. The concentrated energy in the chakra created a heat also acted to reduce infection. Unfortunately, this relied on a steady supply of chakra which was not always available to injured shinobi. Also, the above average suturing was often undermined by the seeming inability for most nin to disinfect wounds before closing them. The heat of the chakra was confined to the exact area of the stitching and wasn't sufficient to replace cleaning the wound. It was a source of great consternation for the young medic- her frustration eventually taking the form of increasingly common lectures detailing the importance of proper wound care. Sakura was valiantly hoping that constant repetition would finally allow the important information to breach the stubborn minds of her patients.

This solution to Konoha's drought of competent field medics was by far the most welcomed.

Trip wire was commonly used.

Sakura was appalled with the results, despite appreciating the ingenuity of recycling. Sakura had healed a veteran ANBU who had closed a gaping slice across his shoulder with rusting wire. The medic nin removed all the dislodged orange and blood red flecks of rust to reduce infection. It was a painstaking operation and furthered Sakura's desire to become a competent and recognised field medic to avoid the need to resort to such painful and time-consuming operation.

Sakura immersed in her thoughts shook her head; it was beyond unreasonable that Konoha's elite were exposed to such poor conditions during missions. Tsunade was campaigning to increase the current number of medics but it was not an easily, or quickly, solved solution.

The pinkette abruptly froze, recognising that her efforts had amassed the attention of the team. She attempted to stifle the threatening blush. Sakura quickly moved away from her patient with her head bowed forward, hoping that her shortened pink locks were still long enough to hide her face.

Kakashi shattered the silence, his eye crinkled in an indulgent smile, "You did well Sakura, I didn't realise Tsunade thought so highly of you, to allow you to take part in the team supervising that jutsu."

Sakura stilled as disbelief momentarily froze her.

She nodded stiffly, her shoulders hunching slightly, she supposed it was a compliment. She _should _take it as an accolade for her achievement, even if it was bestowed on an imaginary someone else.

Her sensei didn't recognise her own technique, its existence was of a reasonably high clearance- but not so high that it prevented the perpetually curious upper echelon of shinobi from quickly learning of it. Apparently, Sakura's role as its creator had been conveniently misplaced as the gossip travelled through Konoha.

Sakura forcibly quelled her discontent.

She summoned a smile, "It is an important jutsu, for shinobi and for the village."

Kakashi nodded contently.

* * *

Hayate glanced across to the kunoichi striding beside him. The team had arrived at the Sand's border post at dawn the previous day. The scroll was quickly collected and the team was now closing in on Fire country's border.

Her almost absurd pink hair whipped behind her as she followed Kakashi as the team quickly moved through the forest, steadily closing in on Fire Country's border. If the squad maintained this speed, Hayate estimated that the team would arrive at Konoha's nearest border patrol station in a few hours.

Hayate relished the fast speeds that the team was moving- it had been too long since he had been able to move quickly, and with a purpose. When he was steadily deteriorating through illness he had struggled to remember what missions were like, what have drove him to become one of Konoha's most promising young nin. It was partly the direction that being a shinobi of the village gave him, partly that he felt his actions were somehow worthwhile. It was also the companionship of being on a team, the knowledge that you could rely on those around you. It was a curious kind of friendship- one that didn't need you to like your teammates, only that you could trust them.

Hayate's wandering thoughts returned to the sole kunoichi of the team.

Sakura's gait was smooth as she followed Kakashi, her movements a replica of the more experienced nin accompanying her. Her shoulders were slightly stiff and her eyes hardened. She was little odd, Hayate mused lazily, she had refused to correct Kakashi's assumption that she was a trainee med nin rather than the creator of the creative jutsu. To Hayate, who knew the truth, she was visibly disgruntled about the mistake but smiled acceptingly, almost indulgently at her genin sensei. Sakura was a bit of a puzzle, Hayate thought wryly, she was more interesting than he ever would have believed- apparently the shy young medic nin was a little more complicated than he first anticipated.

Hayate's musings quickly evaporated as Kakashi abruptly signalled for the team to move left. The young nin swiped a loose strand of hair from his eyes; the team leader had been steadily directing the team in a series of seemingly random movements. It was all far too practiced to avoid suspicion.

Hayate glanced to the side. Questioning emerald-green eyes met his curious glance- he was not the only one questioning their team leader's aloof movements. He moved his glance to Genma, the relaxed nin was idly fiddling with his ever-present senbon. He had either failed to notice the movements- an unlikely scenario- or was aware of the purpose behind them.

Hayate smiled slightly, perhaps the mission was about to become a little more eventful. He welcomed the possibility of action, stretching his legs in anticipation as he ran.

* * *

Sakura sighed; the team had recently passed the border patrol station with little revealed about Kakashi's suspicious actions. Her genin sensei had steadily manoeuvred the team before maintaining their current trajectory towards the village gates. Beside her, she could almost feel that tension radiating off Hayate, an aura that defied the relaxed figures of the other two members of the squad.

As the sun slumped past its highest point the squad fell into a more relaxed pace, the sudden changes in direction seemingly forgotten.

Every now and again, Sakura could almost feel another chakra grating against her awareness. She stiffened slightly in response, but the other nin failed to mention it, leaving Sakura to assume that is was the paranoia Kakashi's strange movements had given her.

It was when Sakura saw a glint of steel reflected in the sun's rays that she knew her suspicions had been correct. By then though, it was too late to avoid the established ambush. Recognising their place had been compromised, the enemy nin attacked.

Eight shinobi darted out of the surrounding bushes and foliage, unmarked by headbands they quickly formed an arch around the leaf squad, preventing them from moving forward. The group moved with their weapons drawn, a smattering of kunai, senbon and katana confronting the ambushed squad.

The hiss of steel signalled that Hayate had withdrawn his signature katana, a menacing blade of black steel. It was a dulled but hardened and carefully honed metal, designed to reduce the sun's reflection off the sword. In contrast, Genma and Kakashi remained at ease, the only weapon between the two was Genma's signature senbon.

Sakura spared a fleeting glance at her patient, desperately hoping that the seal would withstand the fight.

Kakashi quickly addressed the squad, "Sakura, you will need to stand back, this is not your fight. We will need a medic after this."

The pink haired kunoichi almost visibly deflated. So much for the infamous Copy Nin being confident and aloof, Sakura inwardly muttered.

She knew her training with her Shishou would allow her to aid the team, even when a medic was needed afterwards. Tsunade's penchant for brutal stamina and combat training had ensured this.

Sakura nodded dutifully, and retreated behind the other three members of her squad.

Sakura quickly assessed the nin- their attire was consistent among all the enemy ninja and resembled that of the Leaf's own ANBU squads. Only the absence of masks caused Sakura to doubt her conclusion. Importantly, Sakura noted that none of the opposing ninja wore any of the singlet-like, sleeveless shirts that was commonly worn among ANBU when they were in the borders of Fire Country.

They were confident too, each adopting a relaxed, mildly offensive stance. It was almost like they were readying for a training spar. Either they were supremely confident or were grossly underestimating their opponents. Sakura dismissed that though, surely they would recognise Kakashi. It was hard to mistake him for anyone else between the mask, the pale hair and Konoha's headband slouching across his concealed Sharingan.

Sakura's analysis was abruptly cut short as the three of the enemy nin moved forward, each engaging one of her teammates. She focussed on Hayate as his katana moved effortlessly against his opponent's kodachi.

Again, Sakura faltered, it was unusual to see the short sword used in combat. Normally, it was reserved for training adolescents or less experienced shinobi. She supposed it suited the short, agile shinobi though. Quickly, Hayate gained the momentum necessary to overcome his opponent. As it became clear he was the victor his opponent, his enemy retreated, to be placed by another.

Sakura's eyes narrowed, Genma and Kakashi were exchanging blows with their opponents in a casual way. They and their almost reluctant opponent's were simply going through the motions of a battle and not actively trying to win.

Sakura shifted her weight forward, ready to test her theory when the youngest of the group adeptly moved to block her path.

"This isn't your fight _medic_" her leered, his boyish blue eyes gleefully mocking her. His sapphire orbs were eerily similar to Naruto's, sending a wave of nostalgia through the medic.

Sakura faltered for a second, before remembering her Shishou's parting words. Emerald eyes grasped a steely intent as she resolved to prove something.

"It's my team's fight" she returned simply.

Tsunade-shishou always instructed Sakura to exploit the weaknesses of others whilst playing to her own strengths. Her opponent was almost painfully confident, Sakura mused. He would neither expect her strength or her ability with the katana. She eyed his own blade, hanging casually at his side. If she caught him with surprise and finished the fight quickly she might be able to win. Sakura was confident of the true intent behind Kakashi's actions and that of the opposing squad, carefully concluding that this was a spar. Albeit one with both her future career and remaining dignity on the line.

She shook her head, trying to clear the not so comforting thoughts from her mind. Her action causing her opponent to tilt his head curiously at her.

Sakura darted forward trying to gauge whether her opponent was willing to spar or simply there to stop her interfering with the other fights.

To her satisfaction, he confidently waited for her.

A smirk crossed the girl's features. She anticipated his move to restrain her, his confidence in the outcome of the spar causing him to only lazily attempt to hide his intent. Using his own momentum as he moved towards, she agilely used her smaller frame to flit out of reach.

Enjoying herself, she idly taunted him.

"Are you still so confident, _ANBU-san_" she said, her voice ghosting throughout the clearing, causing her opponent to stiffen in anger.

Again, she failed to notice she had attracted the attention of most of the other nin as the spars steadily ended.

Sakura almost immediately regretted her decision. On reflection, angering him was probably not the wisest course of action. Goading the enemy was startling reminiscent of Naruto, she later recognised.

The young man with the bright blue eyes, withdrew his katana. His eyes gleaming with a barely suppressed rage.

Sakura immediately responded, quickly moving her own katana diagonally across her body she slid into the familiar stance Tsunade had encouraged her to adopt.

Evidently, her rash opponent could no longer wait, aggressively covering the distance between them. Soon their blades met in a resounding clash, the sounds of the strained steel echoing throughout the clearing.

The pair soon established a violent rhythm.

Sakura held her own, her natural grace with the weapon allowing her to keep up with what Sakura assumed was an ANBU level shinobi. She soon suffered a few nicks and cuts, but she was not alone; she had managed to inflict a slight wound across her opponent's chest and an odd cut that scraped the skin of his shoulder and revealed a patch of his shoulder-blade. The latter hadn't quite been what she was aiming at, for once, her occasional tendency flailing- even with her familiar weapon- worked in her favour.

The effort was sapping Sakura of her strength. In experience and skill, her opponent far outstripped her.

Sakura could feel her strained muscles wavering under the superior strength of her opponent. She knew she could not defeat someone of his level, it was far too early in her training. A quick assessment of her chakra levels revealed she had lost over half. She needed to finish the fight soon to have the necessary chakra to assess her patient and heal any wounds.

Sakura felt a blinding pain across her chest, her distracted thoughts had cause her reaction time to slow, leaving her with a slash across her chest.

Sakura gritted her teeth against the pain. She could feel the blood soaking into what remained of her top and bindings. Amongst everything else, Sakura was painfully aware her opponents blade had bared an unfortunate amount of her skin to all. So much for maintaining any dignity Sakura thought darkly.

She needed this to end.

A plan soon formed in her head, carefully Sakura angled her body away from her opponent. The stance invited him to move his blade to slice across her abdomen. As he did, she leant back, causing him to over stretch to reach his target. Quickly, Sakura mover her unhindered left hand to rip open his shirt. She managed to cling to a corner of the fabric, and, using a slight amount of chakra, the rip of the cotton soon resounded throughout the clearing.

Sakura smirked as her manoeuvre revealed the ANBU tattoo that the sleeved shirts of the opponents had carefully hid. "The game is over ANBU-san" she said, her breathing heavily from the spar.

Her opponent failed to drop his blade, his gaze slowly taking in her bloody and panting form. Aside, from a few cuts and the tattered shirt he had barely raised a sweat. The young kunoichi tried not to be disappointed, she had been beaten but she had held her own for a while.

"Shin, that's enough."

The commanding call was no doubt from the captain of the ANBU squad. Blue eyes narrowed at her again, before quickly acquiescing to his captain's demands. His actions confirmed her suspicions.

This had been a carefully orchestrated training assessment of Hayate's skills and the treatment. The ANBU squad had been designed as the greatest means of testing her patient- a means of gauging whether the illness had affected his earlier promise as a ninja.

Sakura slouched, the relief overwhelming her. Her match against Shin had been her first, serious spar with an unfamiliar person. The tension and unpredictability of the fight had taken its toll on Sakura. As she adrenalin abandoned her, she became steadily more aware of the throbbing pain of her wound.

She belatedly realised she had garnered the attention of the shinobi in the clearing, both her teammates and Shin's team. Kakashi eyed her speculatively, Genma studiously avoided looking at her whilst the dark-haired captain met her eyes appraisingly.

Sakura snapped her arm to her chest, desperately trying to pull the fabric together. A blush soon dusted Sakura's cheeks as she recalled her situation. Unfortunately, the blood had already dried in the sun's warmth, melding Sakura's clothes and gaping skin together in a slightly sticky mess. As she pulled at her shirt, the material tugged against the wound, causing fresh blood to seep from it.

Upon inspection, the wound stretched from just beneath her left collar-bone, though the valley of her breasts to finish in the soft flesh below her right nipple. The wound was more ugly than dangerous and the direction of the slice and saved most of dignity. As Sakura clinically examined the wound, she failed to notice Hayate move towards her. His sudden appearance startled her, further aggravating the wound.

Smiling slightly, he handed her a shirt from his pack, "I just thought you might appreciate it" he said, looking slightly embarrassed as he too avoided Sakura's gaze.

The gratitude was clearly evident in Sakura's eyes as she quickly shrugged the shirt on. It swamped Sakura, but the loose material didn't cling to the wound but still covered her effectively. She smiled tiredly at Hayate, thanking him softly.

She moved a chakra enveloped hand to Hayate's arm, quickly assessing his vital signs. He appeared unmarked, apparently his spar had been a lot more successful than hers. His eyes were bright from the recent exertion whilst his breathing was only slightly laboured.

"You seem alright, your vital signs are fine. We aren't far from the gates now, I think you will be all right until the standard check up at the hospital."

Hayate nodded acceptingly- he knew he couldn't avoid the check up at the hospital. Sakura had scheduled it before she left and he knew he would be loath to miss it.

"It was a good spar, I didn't know you were familiar with the katana" he said, glancing at the slightly battered kunoichi appreciatively.

"It was something Tsunade helped me with" Sakura demurred quietly.

Kakashi interrupted the pair, ambling over, the aloof nin ruffled Sakura's hair. Sakura smiled, recognising the affectionate gesture from when he was Team Seven's sensei.

"You did well, Sakura." Kakashi said quietly."I already asked around, there are no injuries that need attention, if you are alright to travel, it would be best if we leave now to return to the village before dusk".

Sakura moved her shoulder's experimentally. The delay in healing her wound would undoubtedly cause the wound to scar. If she treated it immediately she could potentially prevent the wound from marring her skin.

Sakura nodded resolutely. "I'll be fine".

Her decision caused the young kunoichi to reflect on a conversation she had with Tsunade during the development of her jutsu. Initially, Sakura had sought to modify the technique to ensure all remaining tissue would be repaired. If successful, it would eradicate all signs of the scarring caused by the illness.

Tsunade had cautioned her against it, suggesting that scars are what define shinobi.

Her shishou's gaze had drifted towards the setting sun, amber eyes drifting to another time.

"Our scars are our story, Sakura."

It was all her mentor would say on the matter, but it had cautioned Sakura against changing the jutsu. Now, she was beginning to understand what her Shishou had been trying to say. Sakura knew she could not move through life unmarked by her experiences.

Her scars would tell her story too; this one was of defiance.

* * *

**A/N: **

I hope the length slightly makes up for the hideous delay.

I am sorry that it has been so long- I won't bore you with excuses but I will attempt to have the update out much sooner.

Thanks to the loyal readers who have stuck with it and offered support; again, I am really sorry it took so long to update.

I would love to hear what you think so please review.

Also, you may be interested in some of my other stories so feel free to check them out J

Thanks again, El- Jay.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto


End file.
